


Defence

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [2]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent didn't know what it was about Di Mina Norroy but he couldn't stand her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge: punch

“The boss is sure of him. They might argue but don't be fooled; nothing comes between them.”

“Really?”

The tone of the DI's response was so condescending that it had Kent seething with anger. Not trusting himself to make a polite reply, he simply kept his mouth closed although he was unable to stop his hands from clenching at his sides.

Detective Inspector Mina Norroy hadn't made the most favourable impression upon the Whitechapel team from the moment of her arrival. The only person who had liked her had been Chandler; even Mansell had been put off by the fact that she was a DI, regardless of how attractive he thought she was. However, whilst the other members of the team merely disliked her, it was Miles and Kent that absolutely detested her.

For Miles, it was purely professional. Norroy had a clear dislike and utter lack of respect for the old guard that Miles belonged to and firmly believed that, in order to be a good detective, you had to be single and career-driven; families were an unwanted and unnecessary distraction. The thing was, the whole team – Miles included -, knew that he was struggling with the new baby but they were more worried about Miles than his inability to do the job. They knew that the distraction and sleep deprivation was only temporary but the Ripper case had proved how dangerous their job could be and none of them wanted Miles injured. They also didn't want him transferred. Riley knew someone down at Richmond nick and word was that Norroy's DS had refused to change to her ways so she'd had him transferred. None of them thought that Chandler would do that to Miles but still, better safe than sorry.

For Kent though, it was more personal. Of course it was. He had stopped trying to copy the way that Chandler dressed and acted, instead striking a balance between how Chandler dressed and what Kent had worn pre-Chandler. He was, however, unable to get over his crush on the man. He knew that Chandler was unattainable, that even I he was interested in men, he probably wasn't interested in Kent but that didn't change his feelings. The thing was, up until now, Chandler had never shown any interest in anybody – people might have been interested in him but that interest had never been returned. Kent had been able to exist in a happy bubble where he might have fancied Chandler but Chandler didn't fancy anyone so it was all good. Chandler had never been interested in a woman since he had joined the team, not really – Lizzie Pepper didn't count with how Miles had practically dialled the number for Chandler to make the phone call. DI Mina Norroy looked as though she could be a different kettle of fish altogether and Kent wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. He was pulled out of his thoughts by said DI's voice.

“Detective Constable, didn't you hear? We're needed. Honestly, I don't know how Joseph puts up with you all.”

The second that DI Norroy had disappeared around the corner Kent let out a sound of pure frustration and slammed his fist hard into the brick wall, several times. As soon as he had done so, he couldn't help but whimper at the pain that radiated through his knuckles but he also couldn't deny that he felt better for it.

The sooner that DI Mina Norroy was back in Richmond and far away from Whitechapel, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/190418.html)


End file.
